comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-06-24 - Sitting On a Park Bench
"All right, ya bum. Scram." It's getting on into evening, and a police officer is grumbling at someone in Central Park with an annoyed tone. Typical New York, right? Who's he talking to? It's a blond-haired guy in a hat and tattered long coat. He looks like he's seen better days. "A'right, a'right, I'm goin'," he grumbles back, standing up from the park bench. He puts his hat on his head and then starts to walk the path through the park, his hands jammed into his pockets. Pixie pops into the park. If she's going to teleport into New York City, the sky over the park is a decent place to start. Adjusting her dress, she floats on down toward ground level, as this is going on. She watches the cop, and the man he's yelling at, starting to follow in case something's going on. In view of Mitch, but behind the cop. So yeah, Mitch sees a teenager in a green minidress floating down from the sky, with shiny wings. Fortunately the cop isn't really following. He was just shooing the bum away from the park bench he was about to sleep on, is all. The cop then goes on about his business. He's not going to hassle the blond hobo further, it doesn't look like. Though it doesn't look like Mitch's day is over with, since as he rounds a corner... he sees a fairy. He pauses, blinks. Reaches up and rubs his eyes, mumbling something about 'must be more tired than I thought'. But nope, she's still there when he looks again. He pauses again, looks around. There's nobody else around to ask if they're seeing it too. Mitch sighs. "So... assuming I'm not hallucinating you... what can I do for ya, miss?" he asks, tipping his hat to her politely. Pixie giggles at his reaction, and lands. Fixing her dress again, she winks at him. "I was just passing by, and I saw him yelling at you. Just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong." "Oh, that?" Mitch replies. "Yeah, everything's fine. Happens all the time. Cops just don't like when bums sleep on park benches in public is all," he explains. "Makes their beautiful city look trashy." His tone is sarcastic, but also resigned. "Appreciate the concern, though." Pixie winks at him at the trashy comment, but avoids making a joke. Walking a little closer. "You sure? Like... there's stuff I can do about it. You have someplace you're going?" The blond guy looks pretty... well, not grungy; he's at least keeping himself clean, even if his clothes aren't that great. But he looks like the clothes are pretty old. The question though, gets a tilt of his head. "Well... not really," he admits. Pixie raises a hand to herself, and looks around. "Well like.. I'm just.. trying to find a party tonight. IF you need help GETTING somewhere, to um, clean up or whatever... I can help." Mitch raises a hand and rubs at the back of his neck. "I just came to the city recently, so I don't know any of the hotspots, sorry." As for getting somewhere? "Well... is there a shelter or a mission around, d'you think?" Pixie takes a breath, biting her lip, looking at the man. "Well um, I don't know... but maybe I can help you find one? I'm Megan by the way. Where are those... usually?" "Usually in the bad neighborhoods," Mitch replies. "I'm not sure if you'd wanna go there, uh... dressed like that. Might get the wrong kind of attention." Names! Yes, that's a thing that need exchanged. "I'm Mitch. Pleased t'meetcha, Megan." Pixie smirks, and shakes her head. "You seem... okay. Unlucky. Why don't I um.. why don't I just get you a room for the night? So you can shower, and whatever you need?" Biting her lip, she pulls out her phone. "There's a place across the street with a room available." Mitch warns, "I don't have any money, so I really couldn't pay you back. Are you sure?" He suddenly looks nervous, and that wince is most definitely an uncomfortable one. Pixie shakes her head. "IT's not a loan. It's just... a gift. Come on," she insists, waving for him to follow her as she floats just off the ground, going down a path. "It's my good deed for today. I don't have to do things nice for only mutants." There's a little bit of an ironic smile on his face at that last. Wow, if she knew. But let's not burst her bubble now. Besides, she could he a spy. For... someone. Mitch doesn't know who. But either way, he nods, following her. "Thanks," he says quietly. "I appreciate it." Pixie doesn't need to teleport him. No need to make him too uncomfortable. It's not long to scross the street though. Then leading him in, she leans close to him, and whispers "Yes, I'm with the X Men." Never hurts, right, to associate that name with something nice. "Come on, I'll book the room, and then we'll let you clean up." Oh Mitch has heard THAT name before. And he looks at Megan in surprise. But he's smart enough not to just blurt the name back out. Instead he just asks, "Wow, really?" He does seem surprised, even if he's not going to blurt out what she said. "Thanks." Pixie goes up to the reception desk, and arranges a room. The two together, it looks... like something. But she doesn't care. She gets a key card, and brings him on up. Once in the elevator, she snickers "You're welcome. You hungry?" If it looks like something in particular, it must be a very strange something. Mitch hangs back while she deals with the room, looking at the artwork on the walls. There's never anything really expensive or interesting on the walls of a hotel. He's just wanting to make sure it doesn't look like they're... well, THAT. As she gets the key he nods to the receptionist and then follows her up. The question gets a wince. "A little, yeah," he admits. He's not used to people being quite this nice. Well, he'll just have to keep an eye out, won't he? Just in case. Pixie smiles to him, seeing how uncomfortable he is. "Relax," she whispers. Handing him the key card. "Room 1021. Put your order on the card, if you'd like me to just... go." "Oh, no, it's not that," Mitch replies. "I'm just... not used to people being this nice, y'know? I've been travelin' a long time, and it's generally just difficult for people not to throw things when they see a bum, forget actually being NICE." Pixie smiles as the elevator door opens. "Well, neither are mutants. When you've had the government hunting you down... well I know what it's like." She then walks to the right door, letting him enter first, since she gave him the key card. Mitch nods, something sparking in his memory... something about being hunted... "Yeah I... I think I know what that's like too..." he says quietly, distantly. Once they get to the door he'll open it, since yeah... he does have the card. Might take him a few tries, card-key doors are required to be a pain in the butt. Probably in the makers' contract somewhere... Pixie giggles and steps in after him, making sure the door's closed. The teen then just leans there on the door, folding her hands behind her head. "Well um, take your time. You should order some food first, then go shower while it cooks and stuff." "Yeah, that's a good idea," Mitch agrees. It'll be something cheap that he'll order -- not just BECAUSE it's cheap, but because he eats pretty cheap anyway. But he also doesn't want to tap out his benefactor. Fortunately he knows how to use a telephone! Though before he does the order, he'll ask, "Do you want something too? I mean... I know it's your money anyway, but while I'm ordering, if you wanted something, I might as well..." Pixie giggles "Just some juice is fine. I was going to eat later.." She stays there, just watching him, keeping her distance so he stays comfortable. "Just don't worry about me, Mitch." "If you're sure," Mitch replies. So, ordering commences! Once it's through, he looks into the bathroom. "Well, I'll be out in a few." He offers a smile, though it's kind of awkward. "Thanks again," he notes, and then heads into the bathroom. Pixie giggles, and steps into the room properly now once he's in the bathroom. She picks the couch to kick back on, taking her shoes off and relaxing for right now. Laying back, waiting for the food to arrive. When he comes out of the bathroom, the tray is already set up on the desk, and she's sipping on her juice there. When Mitch exits, he's in the bathrobe. It's clean and fluffy, so he's OK with it. "I don't have any other clothes, so I washed those while I was in there. Got 'em hangin' up to dry now. They should be dry at least by morning." Pixie giggles. "Awesome. They have a laundry service, but if there's a problem like, what are you going to leave in?" She sips again, seeing how different he looks all clean. "Enjoy your food." "I was thinkin' that, yeah," Mitch replies. "I think people would have a problem with a bum runnin' around in a bathrobe outside. Don't rightly think I'd be good at bein' 'The Streak'." It's an ironic smirk. But he sits down in the chair at the desk where the food's been put. "Thanks," he notes to her words. He hesitates a moment before he starts eating, but then has to mentally smack himself. She didn't spend money to kill him. No need to be so suspicious. Maybe she's just being nice! So he'll start eating. Pixie giggles, and remains comfy. "So is there anything else you need? I mean, you know, while I'm here? I don't want to go and leave you still in trouble. Goodness I would feel bad." Surprisingly Mitch is actually a pretty tidy eater. And he is polite enough to not talk with his mouth full. So when she asks the question, he pauses, wiping his mouth and waiting until there's no food in his mouth before he answers. "I don't want to put you out too much," he says honestly. "I really appreciate what you've done as it stands, though." Pixie slowly starts to get up. Leaning forward to put her shoes back on, she giggles "You sure? I mean, it's not too much trouble for me. I have all night." Mitch nods. "I'm sure. You were saying you wanted to find a party, too. I'm not sure how long those go on for." He snaps his fingers, "Oh, right. I bet the concierge would know some good spots to hit around here for nightlife. They have people asking about that kind of stuff all the time." And how he knows that, he has no idea, but it sounds like a good start for looking for parties. Pixie gets up, and starts walking to the door. "I might do that," she giggles. Stopping with her hand on the handle, she looks back one more time. "Last chance... or else just check out at noon." Mitch chuckles. "Tell ya what," he suggests. "Want to leave me your number? That way I can call you if something happens?" He isn't planning on using it, no. But if she's connected to the X-Men, she's probably trying to rack up good karma with them -- the whole 'lookit, I did good for not-mutant too'. Which, there's nothing wrong with, of course. It'll give her a way to get in touch with him (or well, the reverse, actually) so someone can see he's doing OK. Pixie smiles and walks on over. Right up to the desk, she grabs the bad and paper, and writes down her number for him. Leaning down, she hands it to him, winks, and goes to leave. "Alright, Mitch. Good luck. Stay away from the cops." "That's definitely bad news. I'll do my best," Mitch replies, with a chuckle. "Thanks again. And I hope you find a really fun party." He winces a little, that last line sounded a bit weird. But uh. Well, at least he means it!